Directors
Algerian Film Directors *Mohammed Lakhdar-Hamina (Chronicle of the Years of Fire) American Film Directors *Woody Allen (Annie Hall) *Robert Altman (Nashville) *Paul Thomas Anderson (Magnolia) *Wes Anderson (The Grand Budapest Hotel) *Ramin Bahrani (Chop Shop) *Noah Baumbach (Frances Ha) *Kathryn Bigelow (The Hurt Locker) *Brad Bird (The Incredibles) *Les Blank (Always for Pleasure) *Peter Bogdanovich (The Last Picture Show) *Charles Burnett (Killer of Sheep) *James Cameron (The Terminator) *Frank Capra (It's a Wonderful Life) *John Cassavetes (A Woman Under the Influence) *Ethan Coen (Fargo) *Joel Coen (Fargo) *Francis Ford Coppola (Apocalypse Now) *Sofia Coppola (Lost in Translation) *Jules Dassin (Rififi) *Brian De Palma (Scarface) *Cecil B. DeMille (The Ten Commandments) *Pete Docter (Inside Out) *Stanley Donen (Singin' in the Rain) *Allan Dwan (Driftwood) *Clint Eastwood (Unforgiven) *David Fincher (Seven) *John Ford (The Searchers) *Bob Fosse (All That Jazz) *John Frankenheimer (The Manchurian Candidate) *D. W. Griffith (The Birth of a Nation) *Howard Hawks (Bringing Up Baby) *John Huston (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) *Steve James (Hoop Dreams) *Jim Jarmusch (Stranger than Paradise) *Rian Johnson (Looper) *Buster Keaton (The General) *Stanley Kubrick (2001: A Space Odyssey) *Charles Laughton (The Night of the Hunter) *Spike Lee (Do the Right Thing) *Richard Linklater (Boyhood) *Barbara Loden (Wanda) *David Lynch (Mulholland Drive) *Terrence Malick (The Tree of Life) *Bennett Miller (Moneyball) *Errol Morris (Gates of Heaven) *Joshua Oppenheimer (The Act of Killing) *Jordan Peele (Get Out) *D. A. Pennebaker (Dont Look Back) *Nicholas Ray (In a Lonely Place) *David O. Russell (American Hustle) *Paul Schrader (Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters) *Martin Scorsese (Raging Bull) *Steven Soderbergh (King of the Hill) *Steven Spielberg (Schindler's List) *Andrew Stanton (WALL-E) *George Stevens (Shane) *Preston Sturges (The Lady Eve) *Quentin Tarantino (Pulp Fiction) *Orson Welles (Citizen Kane) *Billy Wilder (Sunset Boulevard) *Frederick Wiseman (Titicut Follies) *William Wyler (The Best Years of Our Lives) *Robert Zemeckis (Contact) Argentine Film Directors *Lucrecia Martel (Zama) *Mario Soffici (Prisoners of the Earth) Austrian Film Directors *Michael Haneke (Caché) *G. W. Pabst (Pandora's Box) Belgian Film Directors *Chantal Akerman (Jeanne Dielman, 23 quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles) *Jean-Pierre Dardenne (Rosetta) *Luc Dardenne (Rosetta) British Film Directors *Lindsay Anderson (If....) *Danny Boyle (28 Days Later) *Charlie Chaplin (City Lights) *Terence Davies (Distant Voices, Still Lives) *Paul Greengrass (United 93) *Alfred Hitchcock (Vertigo) *Joanna Hogg (The Souvenir) *David Lean (Lawrence of Arabia) *Mike Leigh (Secrets & Lies) *Richard Lester (A Hard Day's Night) *Ken Loach (Kes) *Christopher Nolan (The Dark Knight) *Michael Powell (A Matter of Life and Death) *Emeric Pressburger (A Matter of Life and Death) *Carol Reed (The Third Man) *Nicolas Roeg (Don't Look Now) *Ridley Scott (Blade Runner) *Edgar Wright (Hot Fuzz) Canadian Film Directors *David Cronenberg (Eastern Promises) *Xavier Dolan (Mommy) *Allan King (Warrendale) *Guy Maddin (My Winnipeg) Chinese Film Directors *Fei Mu (Spring in a Small Town) *Hu Jinquan/King Hu (A Touch of Zen) *Jia Zhangke (A Touch of Sin) *Zhang Yuan (East Palace, West Palace) Cuban Film Directors *Tomás Gutiérrez Alea (Memories of Underdevelopment) *Humberto Solás (Lucía) Czech Film Directors *Věra Chytilová (Daisies) *Miloš Forman (The Firemen's Ball) *Jaromil Jireš (The Joke) Danish Film Directors *Gabriel Axel (Babette's Feast) *Carl Theodor Dreyer (The Passion of Joan of Arc) *Nicolas Winding Refn (Drive) *Lars von Trier (Breaking the Waves) Filipino Film Directors *Marilou Diaz Abaya (José Rizal) *Lamberto Avellana (Child of Sorrow) *Ishmael Bernal (Himala) *Lino Brocka (Manila in the Claws of Light) *Mike de Leon (Kisapmata) *Lav Diaz (Norte, the End of History) *Peque Gallaga (Oro, Plata, Mata) *Manuel Silos (Blessings of the Land) *Paul Soriano (Kid Kulafu) *Kidlat Tahimik (Why Is Yellow the Middle of the Rainbow?) Finnish Film Directors *Aki Kaurismäki (The Match Factory Girl) French Film Directors *Olivier Assayas (Carlos) *Robert Bresson (Au hasard Balthazar) *Claude Chabrol (La ceremonie) *Sylvain Chomet (The Triplets of Belleville) *Jacques Demy (The Umbrellas of Cherbourg) *Pierre Étaix (Yoyo) *Jean-Luc Godard (Breathless) *Abdellatif Kechiche (Blue Is the Warmest Color) *Claude Lanzmann (Shoah) *Sarah Maldoror (Sambizanga) *Louis Malle (Elevator to the Gallows) *Chris Marker (Sans Soleil) *Leo McCarey (Duck Soup) *Georges Méliès (A Trip to the Moon) *Jean Pierre Melville (Bob le flambeur) *Marcel Pagnol (The Baker's Wife) *Nikos Papatakis (The Shepherds of Calamity) *Jean Renoir (The Rules of the Game) *Alain Resnais (Hiroshima mon amour) *Jacques Rivette (Celine and Julie Go Boating) *Éric Rohmer (La collectionneuse) *Jacques Tati (Playtime) *François Truffaut (The 400 Blows) *Agnès Varda (Cléo from 5 to 7) *Jean Vigo (L'Atalante) German Film Directors *Maren Ade (Toni Erdmann) *Rainer Werner Fassbinder (Ali: Fear Eats the Soul) *Werner Herzog (Aguirre: The Wrath of God) *Fritz Lang (Metropolis) *Ernst Lubitsch (Trouble in Paradise) *F. W. Murnau (Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans) *Max Ophüls (The Earrings of Madame de...) *Leni Riefenstahl (Triumph of the Will) *Wim Wenders (Paris, Texas) Greek Film Directors *Theodoros Angelopoulos (The Travelling Players) *Costa-Gavras (Z'') *Yorgos Lanthimos (''Dogtooth) Hong Kong Film Directors *Wong Kar-wai (In the Mood for Love) *John Woo (The Killer) Indian Film Directors *Ritwik Ghatak (The Cloud-Capped Star) *Satyajit Ray (Pather Panchali) *Uday Shankar (Kalpana) Iranian Film Directors *Asghar Farhadi (A Separation) *Forough Farrokhzad (The House Is Black) *Abbas Kiarostami (Close-Up) *Majid Majidi (The Song of Sparrows) *Mohsen Makhmalbaf (A Moment of Innocence) *Jafar Panahi (This Is Not a Film) Irish Film Directors *Tomm Moore (Song of the Sea) Italian Film Directors *Michelangelo Antonioni (L'Avventura) *Vittorio De Sica (Bicycle Thieves) *Federico Fellini (8½) *Ermanno Olmi (The Tree of Wooden Clogs) *Gillo Pontecorvo (The Battle of Algiers) *Roberto Rossellini (Journey to Italy) *Paolo Sorrentino (The Great Beauty) *Luchino Visconti (The Leopard) Ivorian Film Directors *Desiré Ecaré (Faces of Women) *Timité Bassori (The Woman with the Knife) Japanese Film Directors *Masaki Kobayashi (Harakiri) *Akira Kurosawa (Seven Samurai) *Hayao Miyazaki (Spirited Away) *Kenji Mizoguchi (Ugetsu) *Mikio Naruse (Floating Clouds) *Yasujirō Ozu (Tokyo Story) *Seijun Suzuki (Branded to Kill) *Isao Takahata (Grave of the Fireflies) Korean Film Directors *Bong Joon-ho (Parasite) *Kim Ki-young (The Housemaid) *Lee Chang-dong (Burning) *Park Chan-wook (Oldboy) Malian Film Directors *Souleymane Cissé (Baara) *Abderrahmane Sissako (Timbuktu) Mauritanian Film Directors *Med Hondo (Soleil Ô) Mexican Film Directors *Alfonso Cuarón (Roma) *Guillermo del Toro (Pan's Labyrinth) *Emilio Fernández (Enamorada) *Alejandro González Iñárritu (Babel) Polish Film Directors *Krzysztof Kieślowski (Three Colors: Blue) *Paweł Pawlikowski (Ida) *Roman Polanski (Chinatown) *Andrzej Wajda (Ashes and Diamonds) Portuguese Film Directors *Pedro Costa (Colossal Youth) *Miguel Gomez (Tabu) Romanian Film Directors *Cristian Mungiu (4 Months, 3 Weeks and 2 Days) *Cristi Puiu (The Death of Mr. Lazarescu) Russian/Soviet Film Directors *Sergei Bondarchuk (War and Peace) *Sergei Eisenstein (Battleship Potemkin) *Aleksei Yuryevich German (Hard to Be a God) *Mikhail Kalatozov (The Cranes Are Flying) *Elem Klimov (Come and See) *Sergei Parajanov (The Color of Pomegranates) *Larisa Shepitko (The Ascent) *Andrei Tarkovsky (The Mirror) *Dziga Vertov (Man with a Movie Camera) *Andrey Zvyagintsev (Leviathan) Senegalese Film Directors *Djibril Diop Mambéty (Touki bouki) *Ousmane Sémbène (Moolaadé) Spanish Film Directors *Pedro Almodóvar (All About My Mother) *Luis Buñuel (Un Chien Andalou) *Víctor Erice (The Spirit of the Beehive) Swedish Film Directors *Ingmar Bergman (Persona) *Victor Sjöström (The Phantom Carriage) *Jan Troell (Here Is Your Life) Taiwanese Film Directors *Hsiao-hsien Hou (A City of Sadness) *Ang Lee (Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) *Edward Yang (A Brighter Summer Day) Thai Film Directors *Apichatpong Weerasethakul (Uncle Boonmee Who Can Recall His Past Lives) Turkish Film Directors *Lüfti Ö. Akad (Law of the Border) *Metin Erksan (Dry Summer)